Yozora Mikazuki's Family Situation
Yozora Mikazuki's Family Situation is chapter 112 of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter fourteen of volume nine. Summary Leaving the baths as he intends to head back to his sleeping quarters, Kodaka finds Yozora by the lobby, seemingly in disarray. Having noticed something was wrong, Kodaka asks Yozora what's the matter. Yozora then proceeds to rant about Karin's risqué approaches, which Karin quoted as "normal bonding between girls". Kodaka explains that Karin was only fooling her, much to Yozora's vexation. Afterward, Kodaka asks Yozora about her being Hinata's younger stepsister, adding to the fact that the latter wanted them to reconcile followed by Yozora saying she is aware and is left wondering whether Hinata really is her sister considering her straightforwardness. After Kodaka makes a remark about Yozora's blunt personality, Yozora asserts this as an inheritance from her mother. Yozora says that the reason behind their parent's divorce is due to her father having an affair with another woman - which is Hinata's mother - and is mainly living off the alimony sent by her father. Meanwhile, Kodaka reflects about Yozora's tongue-lashing toward the characters in the movie they watched together in a cinema in the past; Kodaka deduces that the movie reminded Yozora of her current situation. As Yozora proceeds with explaining her family's situation, Yozora describes her mother as a stereotype who graduates from a prestigious school but is hopeless in regards to household chores, frequently complains, and is sensitive towards jealousy, inferring that Kodaka would sympathize with her mother if Yozora would grow up with her personality as a reference. Yozora says that her father continued to treasure her mother despite everything but proved to be too much for him in the end. Eventually, her father fell in love with a woman that has a contrasting personality of that of her mother's, with Yozora admitting that she was, in fact, more charming than her own mother. Yozora adds that Hinata's mother was incidentally her mother's friend in college and having had everything she holds dear taken away by her friend proved to have left a negative impact on her mother. As such - after her parent's divorce - Yozora tried to cheer up her mother by cooking for her but resulted in her being stabbed by her mother, much to Kodaka's shock. From then on, Yozora developed a phobia towards kitchen knives, disabling her of ever cooking again along with the other confrontations she had with her mother. Kodaka then asks Yozora why she hasn't gone to her father like Hinata with Yozora stating that she isn't exactly sure why despite being obviously aware of whom will grant her more happiness. Eventually, Yozora confesses that she despises women, as demonstrated by the actions of her and Hinata's mother. Disgusted by the fact that she is a woman herself, Yozora acted as "Sora" in her childhood, hoping that if she acted as a man, she would be more optimistic and strong-willed as the heroes on television but is left contemplating why things turned out as they were in her current situation. On the verge of crying, Yozora left as Kodaka is left pondering that things aren't changing around him despite having abandoned his benighted tendencies. Afterward, Kodaka notices someone eavesdropping on his past conversation with Yozora - which turns out to be Hinata. Hopeless and depressed, Hinata murmurs to herself if its impossible for her to reconcile with Yozora. Before Hinata walks away, Kodaka implores Hinata to allow him to save Yozora.